Translate:Theme Song Translation Request (JA → EN)
: w:c:dinosaurking :w:c:dinosaurking:Kyouryuu Muscle ドッシンシン ドッシンシン ドッシンシーン ドッシンシン ドッシンシン ドッシンシーン はくあキングにジュラキング きょうりゅうたいそう やってみよう! トリケラトプスはケラケラケラ りょうてをバンザイ かみなりだ (ゴロゴロッ!) パラサウロロフスはパラパラパラ ダンスしながら 草(くさ)になれ (サワーッ!) カルノタウルス カルカルカル かるくとんじゃえ 風(かぜ)になれ ヒューッ! ちきゅうはぼくらのグラウンドさ ダイダイダイダイダイタンに きょうりゅうたちのうんどうかい ダイダイダイダイダイスキさ みんなヒーロー みてみてみ! ドッシンシン ドッシンシン ドッシンシーン ドッシンシン ドッシンシン ドッシンシーン はくあキングにジュラキング きょうりゅうマッスル とまらない ティラノサウルス ティラティラティラ でんぐりがえって火(ひ)をふくぞ ゴー! スピノサウルス スピスピスピン まるまってまるまって水(みず)になれ ザバーッ! サイカニアさえ サイサイサイ おやすみなさいと土(つち)のうえ ムニャ~! たいようがニッコリわらうから ダイダイダイダイダイカイテン きょうりゅうたちとペアになり ダイダイダイダイダイジョウブ できるヒーローじょうできさ! ちきゅうのまんなかあつまって ダイダイダイダイダイタンに きょうりゅうたちもせいぞろい ダイダイダイダイダイスキさ みんなヒーロー みてみてみ! ドッシンシン ドッシンシン ドッシンシーン ドッシンシン ドッシンシン ドッシンシーン ドッシンシン ドッシンシン ドッシンシーン ドッシンシン ドッシンシン ドッシンシーン : So these are lyrics for one of the show's theme songs that we're planning to include in the page of that particular song, so that people well...can have the chance to understand what the lyrics say : Max734734 (talk) 09:33, July 14, 2014 (UTC) temporary translation I'm sorry but I can only speak English a little.　 Title: Dinosaurs of muscle (恐竜マッスル) 1 : Stomp-stomp, stomp-stomp, stomp-stoooomp : Stomp-stomp, stomp-stomp, stomp-stoooomp *ドッシンシン(dosshin'shin) and ドッシンシーン(dosshin'shiin) are echo-words means tramp-tramp; stomp-stomp; clomp-clomp. : Hakua-king and Jurassic-king * Hakua-king(はくあキング,hakua kingu) means Cretaceous-saurus? (※ imaginary dinosaur) * Jurassic-king(ジュラキング,jura kingu) means Jurassic-saurus? (※ imaginary dinosaur) : Let's do Dinosaur exercise! : Triceratops cackle "cackle-cackle" * ケラケラケラ(kera kera kera) is echo-word probably means cackle-cackle. : Raise both one's arms. It is thunder. (thunder!) * ゴロゴロッ(goro goro') is echo-word means (rolling) thunder. : Parasaurolophus flip "flip-flip" * パラパラパラ(para para para) is echo-word means flip-flip, or some sounds. : Dance and imitate the grass. (breeze rustled!) * サワーッ (sawaa') is echo-word means a breeze rustled. : Carnotaurus is light, light, light. * カルカルカル(karu karu karu) is something echo-word, and "karu'i" (かるい) means light. : Fly lightly and become like wind. (zing!) * ヒューッ (hyuu') is echo-word means zip; zing. (It is a sound feeling the wind.) : The earth is our ground. : Bold, bold, bold and boldly (Very boldly?) * ダイダイダイダイ(dai dai dai dai) is prefix ダイタン（大胆）. * ダイタン(大胆,daitan) means bold(ly); daring(ly). : It is the athletic meet of the dinosaurs. : Love, love, love, love, we love them. * ダイダイダイダイ(dai dai dai dai) is prefix ダイスキ（大好き）. * ダイスキ（大好き,daisuki）means "like very much". : They are all heroes, Let's take a look. 2 :Stomp-stomp, stomp-stomp, stomp-stoooomp :Stomp-stomp, stomp-stomp, stomp-stoooomp :Hakua-king and Jurassic-king :Dinosaurs can't stop muscular. :Tyrannosaurus is shiny, shiny and shiny. * ティラティラティラ (thira thira thira) is echo-word, but it is ambiguous. :Turn a somersault and blow on fire. roaringly! * ゴー (gooo) is echo-word means blowing fire. : Spinosaurus spin, spin, spin. * スピスピスピン (Supi Supi Supin) is echo-word. スピン=spin? : Curl up, Curl up and identify with the water. splash! * ザバーッ! (zabaa') :echo-word (splash) : Even Saichania become rhinoceros, rhinoceros, rhinoceros. * サイサイサイ(sai sai sai) is echo-word, but it is ambiguous. * rhinoceros is called サイ (sai) in Japan. But I do not know whether they're connected with each other. : Say good-night and sleep on soil. mumbled! * ムニャ～ (munyaaa) is echo-word, meaning "talking in sleep". : Because the sun laughs with a smile, : large, large, large, large rotation. * ダイ(大) large + ダイカイテン(大回転) large rotation : Form a duo with Dinosaurs, : Fear not, Fear not, Fear not any day! * ダイ(accentuation→) + ダイジョウブ(大丈夫) no problem : They're the hero who can do anything. That's how it should be! : Gathering in the middle of the earth, : bold, bold, bold and boldly (/ Very boldly?) : dinosaurs assemble in full force. : Love, love, love, love, we love them. : They are all heroes, Let's take a look! :Stomp-stomp, stomp-stomp, stomp-stoooomp :Stomp-stomp, stomp-stomp, stomp-stoooomp :Stomp-stomp, stomp-stomp, stomp-stoooomp :Stomp-stomp, stomp-stomp, stomp-stoooomp Note: I think their echo-words not carry much weight. They make rhythmic and lyric sense. ' : Plover-Y (talk) 13:47, July 30, 2014 (UTC)